


Not another French mistake

by Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala/pseuds/Lil_Sis_Charlie_and_the_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a one shot, but if y'all would like me to continue it please comment so, and I will. A special thanks to my dear friend who beta'd this for me, and helped with the name, you are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two days. I have spent two days, in the basement of some huge bunker, with only three people living in it that I have been able to tell so far. I am unwilling to venture up into the living space of the bunker, because these people don’t seem to be the friendliest. I have seen guns, knives, smelt burning oil, weird shank things, and enough ammunition to last the whole zombie apocalypse.  
Sitting behind four shelves of weird jars, boxes, and veils, is not my idea of fun or safe, but it was the only option, seeing as it was the room least traveled. Or at least that is what I thought, but the tall man, in the trench coat is now looking around the room. I don’t know if he is looking for something, or me, and it takes all of my self-control to keep from hyperventilating. The longer he spends looking down the rows, the closer he gets to finding me, and I have no clue what they will do with me once I am found.  
“Cas, you found it yet?”  
An even taller man appeared in the doorway, with short sandy blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a crooked grin.  
“No Dean, I am unable to tell what is different with all these mysterious items around.”  
“Any way I can help?”  
“Do you know what has been in here since you arrived?”  
“No but I am sure Sammy does. SAMMY!!!”  
“WHAT DEAN I AM BUSY?”  
“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE.”  
A few minutes later, an impossibly taller man stood beside Dean, with long chestnut brown hair, and soft hazel eyes.  
“What.”  
“Have you done inventory of this room yet?”  
“Yeah, my list is on my laptop, hang on.”  
Sammy, disappeared back down the hallway, and Dean moved farther into the room looking at a jar with a flubber like substance in it. Sammy appeared back in the doorway, his laptop open, and facing Cas.  
“Here, should have everything on it.”  
They spent the next 30 minutes, checking all the shelves, and Sammy’s list. When Dean got to the very back of the room where I was hiding I sank deeper behind the boxes in front of me, and tried to make myself smaller. The three men moved slowly closer and closer to me, and my heart beat grew faster with every step they took. Eventually Dean stood right in front of me, and I covered my mouth to keep from making any noise.  
“Nothing on the shelves is different, but it is in this room.”  
“You sure Cas?”  
“Yes Dean I am sure.”  
Dean moved to lean against the wall and stepped on my hand. A squeak of pain left me right as Dean looked down to see what he had stepped on. The relaxed air around all three men disappeared, and Dean snatched me up by my collar. Cas looked at me with squinted eyes, and a tilted head, before nodding.  
“She is what I have been feeling for the past two days.”  
Dean dragged me out of the room, and into a cell hidden behind bookshelves, a pentagram on the floor and other symbols covered the walls and ceiling. Dean threw me into a chair and shackled me to the floor, as tears began to stream down my face.  
“Dean.”  
Sammy held out a knife to Dean, before splashing water on my face. Dean took hold of my left arm and sliced it, a stinging burn running up my arm, to throb in my shoulder.  
“Who are you, and how did you get in here?”  
I tried to speak but two days of not making a sound had left my voice nonexistent, so nothing but a squeak came out. Cas began to walk towards me, and I shifted away from him, almost falling from the chair when he reached out and touched my head. Instantly my voice came back and my throat was no longer dry.  
“I don’t know how I got here. One moment I am walking to my class on classical writing and the next I am waking up in that room.”  
“Sam.”  
Dean nodded his head towards the door on the other side of the room, and the two of them walked out before talking in hushed voices. Cas continued to stare at me, as if debating if I was telling the truth or not. Dean and Sam came back in and Sam sat across from me, while Dean leaned against the wall by Cas.  
“Was there anything out of the ordinary when you were walking to class?”  
“There was a man following me, but other than that no.”  
“Did his eyes look funny or did he smell funny?”  
“I didn’t let him get close enough to be able to tell. The only thing odd about him was that he seemed like he would die if he didn’t have candy.”  
Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam turned back to me.  
“What did he look like?”  
“He was about my height, had long blonde gold-ish hair, light brown eyes, and he always had a sucker in his smirk.”  
Dean moved to unlock my hands, and mumbled something about damned tricksters. I went to stand, and my legs went out from under me, my muscles week from two days of no use. Sam launched forward and caught me, a concerned smile on his face.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, my legs are just week, I will be fine in a bit.”  
I pulled away from him and leaned on the table, supporting most of my weight on my arms and slowly began to walk forward. Sam trailing behind me, with Dean and Cas leading the way.  
“So you were in that room for two days?”  
I nodded at Dean’s question and blushed.  
“You have got to be starving. I know I forgot to eat breakfast several mornings when I was in college, let alone going for two days with no food.”  
I could only shrug at the sudden change in them, and I was still uncomfortable under Cas’s gaze, feeling like he was solving me like a puzzle. Lost in thought I didn’t realize that Dean had stopped walking and I bumped into his back. I was too short for looking over his shoulder, so I leaned and looked past him, to see the man that had been following me. His eyes fell on me and he smirked.  
“So glad to see you made it (Y/N), when I hadn’t heard from the boys in the two days that you had been here I got worried that maybe I didn’t send you into this dimension but instead just to a different state.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, to be honest, I forgot about it until my beta reminded me, and then kept on me to get it finished, so this chapter is not any later due to her.

“So glad to see you made it (Y/N), when I hadn’t heard from the boys in the two days that you had been here I got worried that maybe I didn’t send you into this dimension but instead just to a different state.”  
Dean stepped forward, and Sam laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, and simply nodding towards a different hallway.  
“Sam.”  
“Dean it will be fine.”  
Dean huffed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, guiding me down the hallway Sam had nodded towards. We walked down the hall until Dean stopped and opened a door. The room within had a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a desk, all neatly arranged in the room.  
“You can use this room until we find out how to get you back home.”  
“Thank you.”  
Dean nodded and turned to walk back towards Sam, Cas, and the man that had been following me. Biting my lip, I debated asking how Dean knew him, and who he was, until my curiosity got the better of me.  
“Dean, who is that man? And how do you know him?”  
Dean stopped and turned back towards me, unreadable emotions playing on his face.  
“His name is Gabriel and he killed me, while teaching me and my brother a lesson.”  
My eyes widened, and I stepped backwards, fear gripping me.  
“How are you here if he killed you?”  
Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, suddenly looking tired and worn down.  
“The supernatural world is real. Part of that is angels, and Gabriel was able to kill me and bring me back multiple times. It is just how things work.”  
I stood speechless, trying to swallow that not only had the archangel Gabriel been following me and poofed me to a different dimension, he also has killed someone and brought them back multiple times.  
“Look I know it is a lot to swallow, but it is true, werewolves, vampires, all real, just not sparkly and still going to highschool.”  
“I can believe that, what i am having a hard time understanding, is why the archangel Gabriel would follow me, poof me here, and kill you. It doesn’t seem all that angelly to me.”  
Dean burst into laughter, and for once smiled, his eyes softening, and becoming even more striking.  
“You will learn real quick that not everything is like it was made out to be, and for Gabriel, who knows why he does half the shit he does. Now come on, I think there is some sandwich meat in the fridge.”  
Dean turned and began to walk down the way we came, softly humming as he went. Sighing I followed, not knowing what else to do. We past the room where Sam and Gabriel were arguing, which seemed to be a library. The kitchen was simple, with subway tile above the counters, sink, and stove. Dean walked over to the fridge, and rummaged around for a while before pulling out sandwich meat, cheese, mayonnaise and mustard. I stood awkwardly watching him make sandwiches, and pull out beers and chips before turning and motioning me to follow him with his head, as he walked back towards the library. Dean walked into the library and sat the sandwiches and chips down on the table, interrupting Sam and Gabriel’s argument. “Made lunch.” “Awesome!” “Not you shortstack, you don't need to eat. Sammy.” “Thanks Dean.”  
“So (Y/n) you liking it here in the new dimension?”  
“Considering i spent my two days here in a storage room scared to death, not really. But who is keeping score?”  
The men stared at me in shock, before Gabe burst into laughter. Gabe stood and walked over to me, laying a hand on my shoulder.  
“I can send you back right now, and everything will be normal, you will go back to right when you left. You choose if you keep the memories or not.”  
“I get to go back to my boring, college life, or stay here where they have a dungeon in their house? Hmmm hard choice.”  
“Alright, (Y/n) stay, but this is your only chance to go back, so choosing to stay means no going back at all, if you change your mind.”  
“I am glad I am sure then.”  
Gabe went back to his spot and started to mess with Sam, while Dean and Cas stared at each other from across the table. I watched, silently laughing to myself at how obvious they were.  
“What are you smirking at?”  
Sam looked me over, as I debated telling the truth.  
“You all. I find how you act around each other funny, but not in a bad way, it is very interesting.”  
Sam nodded as if he didn’t know how to respond to that, and went back to keeping Gabe from swiping his chips.


End file.
